wookiepediastarwarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaak Ti
Shaak Ti Biographical information Homeworld Shili1 Died 3 BBY (32), Felucia2 Physical description Species Togruta1 Gender Female1 Height 1.78 meters (not including montrals)1 Mass 57 kilograms3 Hair color None1 Eye color Black1 Skin color Red1 White and blue stripes1 Chronological and political information Era(s) Rise of the Empire era1 Affiliation Jedi Order1 Galactic Republic1 Known apprentices Fe Sun4 Unnamed former Padawan5 Maris Brood6 "…and Shaak Ti's the most cunning Jedi I've met. She's even taught me a few tricks." ―Obi-Wan Kenobisrc Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Master, hailing from the planet Shili, serving the Galactic Republic as a member of the Jedi Order in the final decades of the Republic Classic era. Joining the Jedi High Council in the years before the Clone Wars, she took up the ranks of General within the Grand Army of the Republic and was tasked with the oversight of clone trooper training on the ocean world Kamino. As a Jedi Councilor, Master Shaak Ti was involved in many epic conflicts during the Clone Wars, including planning and engaging in the opening salvo on Geonosis. In addition, Master Ti was instrumental in the First and Third Battles of Kamino, where she helped to protect the future generations of clone troopers growing at the facilities, as well as during the Battle of Hypori, where she became one of the few Jedi to survive an encounter with the feared General Grievous. Master Ti was known to have dueled and defeated one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes, Artel Darc, before which she served with distinction during the conflict on Brentaal IV. Shaak Ti was assigned to protect the Jedi Temple in the final days of the war as the threat of the hidden Dark Lord of the Sith became clear. Stationed there during the initiation of Operation: Knightfall, Ti escaped with her life when the Temple and the Republic fell into the hands of the Sith Lords. Fleeing Coruscant and traveling from world to world, Ti finally landing on Felucia with the orphaned Padawan Maris Brood. Once on Felucia, Shaak Ti trained Brood and the local Force-sensitive Jungle Felucians for an inevitable confrontation with the Sith. Master Ti was eventually tracked by Darth Vader who sent his secret Sith apprentice, Starkiller, to kill her. Starkiller and Shaak Ti engaged in a vicious duel, ending when an injured Ti toppled into the Ancient Abyss. BiographyEdit Early life and careerEdit Shaak Ti Shaak Ti, like most Jedi of the era, was discovered on her homeworld Shili as an infant when doctors identified her as Force-sensitive. Taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Ti entered into the academy there and spent the next decade studying the ways of the Force and the Jedi Code. After graduating from the academy, Ti was selected as a Padawan by a Jedi Master and traveled the galaxy to complete her training. After passing her Trials of Knighthood Ti was raised to the rank of Jedi Knight by the Jedi High Council.7 As a Knight Ti pursued the path of the Jedi Consular, strengthening her connection to the Force and working under the Council of Reconciliation. Like many of the Order, Ti was permitted to travel back to her homeworld and connect with her roots. Undergoing a traditional Togrutan right of passage, Ti tracked and killed a wild Akul beast and crafted an elegant headdress from its teeth.8 During her early career Ti took her first student, choosing to train him on her birth planet, Shili. Amongst the vast, dry scrublands Ti taught her student the ways of the Jedi, eventually raising him to Knighthood. Parting ways, it wasn't long before Shaak Ti got word that he had been killed by a criminal on one of his first missions.5 Having failed her first student, Ti decided to try again when she chose the Initiate Fe Sun as her second apprentice. Once more traveling to Shili and training her student in a slightly unorthodox manner, Ti did not believe in the traditional application of skills through the acceptance of missions from one of the Jedi Councils. Training Sun to the rank of Knight, Ti suffered the loss of the girl when she was killed by the Zeltron criminal Lyshaa. While struck by grief, Ti was dedicated to the Jedi way of detachment and allowed herself to come to terms with both her students' deaths. This did not prevent some on the High Council from questioning her methods of training students.5 Ti took it upon herself to track down Lyshaa and bring her to justice, seeing her imprisoned for countless years on the planet Brentaal IV.4 Jedi MasterEdit Eventually, Shaak Ti was recognized by the High Council as a highly trained Jedi and raised her to the rank of Master. As a Master, Ti went on to complete many assignments, gaining great respect from her peers. When High Councilor Yaddle was killed during an incident on Mawan in 26 BBY, Master Ti was nominated to the august body to replace the diminutive Master. Accepting the appointment, Ti would contribute her insight to the governing Council for several years.9 Shaak Ti, Jedi Master. Two years later, as tensions between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems threatened to split the galaxy in two, the Dark Jedi Granta Omega, Master Yaddle's murderer, reemerged and arranged an assassination plot on Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Along with fellow Councilor Jedi Master Coleman Trebor and several other Jedi, Shaak Ti defended the Chancellor, foiling the plot.10 As the Separatist Crisis continued to gain momentum, Ti issued an official statement from the Temple supporting the actions of Jedi Sarissa Jeng's team on Antar 4. The team had attempted to negotiate peace without a standoff but were forced to engage a band of activists after hostages were taken.11 In 22 BBY, Ti was stationed on Coruscant when an assassination attempt was made on the life of Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo hours before the vital vote on the Military Creation Act that set before the Galactic Senate. While the assassination was foiled by the Jedi, the High Council assigned Padawan Anakin Skywalker to escort her back to her homeworld while Skywalker's master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, tracked the being who put the hit on the Senator. Shaak Ti occupied the next few days with study and research at the Temple, spending many hours in the Temple Archives.12 Clone WarsEdit Battle of GeonosisEdit When the High Council was notified that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been captured and sentenced to death on the desert world Geonosis, Master of the Order Mace Windu rallied all Jedi present at the Temple and rushed to Kenobi's aid. Shaak Ti became one of the nine Jedi Masters to lead the striker team which consisted of over two hundred Jedi, Ti and her comrades landed on the dusty plains outside the Petranaki arena and rushed on foot to storm the structure. Once inside, the Jedi simultaneously ignited their sabers and set to freeing Kenobi, as well as the chained Padawan Skywalker and Senator Amidala. Shaak Ti entered the arena alongside her close friend Luminara Unduli and they remained close together for the remainder of the battle. Fighting through the hundreds of Techno Union battle droids, the Jedi who did not fall were herded into a tight circle at the center of the arena. Count Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, offered an ultimatum to Windu and the Jedi: join him, or die. Refusing, the Jedi were prepared to fight to the death when Grand Master Yoda arrived with the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. While deflecting blasterfire, Master Ti boarded a Republic gunship with fellow Jedi Luminara Unduli, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar, Stass Allie, Saesee Tiin and Roth-Del Masona. Setting the gunship down in the plains outside the arena, Ti and her comrades raced into battle, leading their new soldiers from the front lines.12 Returning to Coruscant, Ti took up the rank of General and began helping coordinate war strategy for the Republic. Ti was known to lead Republic forces against the Separatist horde on many fronts, including during the battles of Centares and Ando. Because of the need for more Knights, Master Shaak Ti suggested that the Council forgo the typical Trials of Knighthood and reconstitute the method of war-time promotion; a practice which had not been permitted since the New Sith Wars. When Jedi Kenobi suggested that his Padawan be promoted, Master Ti joined Masters Oppo Rancisis and Even Piell in their hesitancy, proposing that Skywalker face the Trial of the Spirit before being knighted. When Skywalker completed the Council's test, Ti met with her fellow Councilors in the Hall of Knighthood to raise the boy to the ranks of Knight.13 Two months into the war, Master Ti accompanied Grand Master Yoda in an assault on a distant world. While Master Saesee Tiin led an aerial assault with the Sons and Daughters of Freedom, Ti joined another Jedi Knight in taking the planet in the name of the Republic.14 Duties on KaminoEdit "We Haven't lost yet, Lama Su. While Jedi still breathe, we will not abandon Kamino." ―Jedi Master Shaak Ti speaking to Kamino's Prime Minster Lama Su on defending Kaminosrc As the war began to gain momentum, the Jedi High Council decided to dispatch one of their own, Master Shaak Ti, to safeguard the clone production facilities and oversee the training of the clone cadets training there. Serving as adviser to Prime Minister Lama Su, Ti worked with the Cuy'val Dar trainers at Tipoca City to administer the tests that each clone squad had to pass before they saw battle. One squad in particular, Domino Squad, seemed to lack what it took to ever see battle, disappointing even their teachers. Bounty hunter Bric deemed them a failure; hunter El-Les wanted to be sympathetic. Shaak Ti initially failed the group, but after giving them some motivational advice, the four clones passed their final test and were deployed.15 Shaak Ti helped defend Kamino from multiple Separatist attacks Not long after Master Ti was notified of a potential Separatist attack on the cloning facilities. Reinforced by Master Oppo Rancisis' battle group and several Jedi Knights, Ti joined Prime Minister Su in the Tipoca City command center to coordinate the defense of the facilities. As the CIS General Merai began the battle, Jedi defended the facility from the skies over the vast oceans of Kamino. When the Separatists broke through and began landing troops in the city, Ti began to order the evacuation of the adolescent clones. In desperation, Su opted to activated the Advanced Recon Commandos, ARC troopers who had remained in stasis tubes since the beginning of the war. Fighting alongside the ARCs, Ti made her way to the laboratory housing the third generation of fetal clones with trooper A-17. Chased by dozens of battle droids, Ti and the trooper were joined by Jedi Kenobi and Skywalker, both following along as the team crossed the narrow transparisteel connector-bridge that attached to the underwater lab. Prepared to destroy the fetal clones to avoid them falling into the hands of the CIS, A-17 eventually accepted the Jedi's plan of destroying the bridge to the lab until help could arrive. With the bridge and the droids destroyed, Ti used the Force to plug the hole and keep the ocean at bay, waiting out the rest of the battle until help could rescue her and her comrades.16 It wasn't long before the Separatists planned another strike at Kamino, this time led by General Grievous and Commander Asajj Ventress, two of the highest ranking members in the Separatist Droid Army. Reinforced once more by Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, Ti and Su coordinated the defenses until aqua droids breached the control center. As Skywalker and Kenobi engaged Ventress and Grievous respectively, Shaak Ti led clones against the droid army and was successful in repelling them from the planet once again. Despite a few more smaller attempts, Shaak Ti's strategy proved successful in preventing another full-scale assault on the planet throughout the rest of the war.17 Battle of HyporiEdit Blue Glass Arrow.svg Main article: Battle of Hypori (Clone Wars) Shaak Ti and Ki Adi Mundi duel Grievous. "Never have we been outmaneuvered by droids. His strategy is without flaw." ―Shaak Ti — (audio)Listen (file info)src When Master Daakman Barrek reported intelligence he had gathered on Hypori to the High Council, a task force was dispatched to take the large droid factory Barrek had discovered offline. The task force, consisting of Councilors Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi-Mundi, along with Jedi Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, and Tarr Seirr, joined with Barrek and his Padawan, Sha'a Gi, in leading a ground assault on the planet. Out-maneuvered by droids, the Jedi's clone army was defeated, with reinforcements being destroyed as soon as they emerged from hyperspace. Rushing for the shelter provided by the wreckage of a downed Acclamator-class assault ship, Barrek covered his fellow Jedi and engaged the leader of the droid army in the process: General Grievous.18 Shaak Ti, wounded after her duel with Grievous. The six remaining Jedi were left surrounded by the hordes of B2 super battle droids produced by the factory. As the Jedi prepared for the inevitable standoff, Grievous dove down from above, making the clearing amidst the wreckage his arena. Engaging the cyborg, the Jedi were defeated one by one; Padawan Gi's fear overwhelmed him, quickly leading to his death, Jedi Sierr's head was crushed under the cyborg's heavy durasteel talons, while K'Kruhk was left for dead after a seemingly mortal blow from one of the General's two lightsabers. Secura was easily batted aside during the fighting, with Ti and Mundi holding their own the longest. While using her telekinetic abilities to distract Grievous, Ti was caught off guard by revealing his second pair of limbs, sending the Togruta Jedi hurtling into a pile of debris. With Mundi the last Jedi standing, the Cerean began to fence with the General, but was rescued by a group of ARC troopers aboard a LAAT/i gunship. Outgunned, Grievous retreated, allowing the troopers to load up the dead and injured Jedi and retreat back to Coruscant.18 Battle of Brentaal IVEdit Blue Glass Arrow.svg Main article: Battle of Brentaal IV (Clone Wars) Shaak Ti in battle. Five months into the war, the Galactic Republic had received information that a Separatist stronghold would be lying dormant for a few weeks, opening a window of opportunity for a decisive strike to cripple the fortress of a potentially secessionist planet. Because this planet, Brentaal IV, was a vital link in the Perlemian Trade Route connecting the Core Worlds and the Tion Cluster, the Republic dispatched a large task force to hold the planet and overthrow General Shogar Tok on the planet's surface. Leading the mission from orbit, Master Plo Koon coordinated Masters Ti, Shon Kon Ray and Agen Kolar on the ground. Leading three separate groups up to the fortress in a massive assault, each team was met with heavy resistance, suffering substantial casualties including Master Ray. Rallying her remaining troops for a final push towards the fortress, Master Ti charged into the structure to find many freshly killed beings. As she and her surviving troops surveyed the building they discovered it was truly a prison, and a recent uprising left many of its prisoners and guards dead. After a brief fight with a group of prisoners, Ti managed to convince them to aid her in destroying the facility in exchange for their freedom. The small band of outlaws consisted of renegade Senate Guard Sagoro Autem, the Wookiee Ryyk, rogue Jedi Quinlan Vos, and Lyshaa, the Zeltron responsible for Padawan Fe Sun's death. Putting aside her dislike of Lyshaa, Ti decided to split the group into three parts; She and Lyshaa would search the facility for General Tok, Vos and Autem would disable the weapons system, and the lone clone trooper would take out the shield generator alone. Once all was said and done, Ti planned for Master Koon to execute a bombing run on the structure and decimate the Separatist army surrounding it.4 Shaak Ti evades blaster fire on Brentaal IV. Setting out to find Tok, Ti refused to be goaded into a confrontation with Lyshaa; instead, the Jedi convinced the Zeltron to use her innate ability to manipulate pheromones in order to distract Shogar Tok long enough for Ti to arrest him. While the pair searched for the elusive warlord, Tok had in fact captured Master Kolar and was in the process of interrogating him before the holoimage of Count Dooku. Kolar falsely informed the Count that Ti had in fact perished in the fighting; however the Sith Lord did not believe these claims and ordered Tok to find the Togruta's body. Heading back to his private chambers, Tok encountered the Zeltron bounty hunter in his sleeping chambers. Lulled by her power over emotions, Lyshaa seduced him into bed while Ti maneuvered herself to arrest the warlord. Before Ti could do so, Lyshaa betrayed the Jedi and warned Tok of the threat. Blasting Ti in the chest, the pair left her for dead and continued to make their way for the bed.4 Shaak Ti kills Shogar Tok. Slowing her metabolism so she could quickly heal herself, Ti sensed the other two teams destroy both the weapons and shielding equipment in the levels below her. With Lyshaa and Tok distracted, Master Ti sprung up and slew Tok after a brief but fierce firefight. Not trusting Ti's promise of mercy, Lyshaa ran for her life, only to activate a hidden lightstorm chamber. The room filled with beams of coherent light, eviscerating Lyshaa's body, killing her. With Tok dead and the fortress disabled and vulnerable, Shaak Ti rendezvous with her comrades and was shuttled back to the Halls of Healing on Coruscant.4 Battle of DaguEdit Blue Glass Arrow.svg Main article: Battle of Dagu Shaak Ti on Dagu. Four months later, Master Ti was accompanying a large group of clones when they were captured and imprisoned on the swamp world, Dagu. While one of Count Dooku's most cunning Dark Jedi Acolytes, Artel Darc, controlled the Separatist prison, Shaak Ti was able to disguise her identity as a Jedi and laid low amongst her fellow prisoners. In the depths of the prison, Ti began a revolt against the Separatists, aided by clones and the enslaved natives, the Rybet. As the clones overthrew their droid captors, Shaak Ti engaged Artel Darc in battle, eventually striking him down and freeing the prisoners.19 Year TwoEdit As the war entered into its second year, General Ti led a group of clones in engaging a squadron of droid starfighters over an uncharted world. Loosing at least one LAAT/i gunships, Ti was forced to withdraw, unable to search for survivors. Indeed at least one trooper survived the crash, Clone Trooper-1707, a trooper who would survive in the forests of the world through the Galactic Civil War.20 Master Ti received special honors for her efforts in the war from the Supreme Chancellor. Among these medals and awards was a grove of ch'hala trees, a gift which she in turned gave to the Jedi Temple for placement in one of its vast hallways.21 Imprisonment on MetalornEdit In 19 BBY, Shaak Ti was captured early on by the Confederacy of Independent Systems and transported to a maximum security prison facility in Metalorn's Unreal City. The facility's lone prisoner, it was guarded by soldiers of the Separatist Droid Army and overseen by Techno Union Foreman Wat Tambor. Once the head of the Republic Security Committee, Viceroy Bail Organa, discovered Ti's situation, he contacted Foreman Tambor, citing interest in applying Metalorn's infrastructure template to his homeworld. Meeting with Organa and his aides on Metalorn, Tambor began giving the Viceroy a tour of the planet, including the prison. Locating Ti's cell, Organa managed to pass along her lightsaber so that she could free herself. Outside her cell, Ti was able to protect Organa and escape to the landing platform where the Viceroy's ship, the Sundered Heart.22 Battle of CoruscantEdit "I failed…" ―Shaak Ti laments over the capture of Supreme Chancellor Palpatinesrc Not long after being freed from Metalorn, Ti was stationed on Coruscant as the High Council obtained more and more leads regarding the existence of the mysterious "second Sith," Darth Sidious. When SBI agents traced information to the abandoned industrial sector known as The Works on Coruscant, Ti accompanied a group of ARC troopers and Master Mace Windu to the abandoned LiMerge Power building and separated into Teams Aurek and Bacta to search the network of tunnels covering the planet's surface. After a mass search, the SBI agents discovered that one tunnel led directly into the subbasement of 500 Republica, a massive residence tower home to many Senators and the Supreme Chancellor. As they raced to the Tower, a massive Separatist fleet appeared in Coruscant's orbit, forcing Windu and Ti to withdraw from the search. While Windu traveled to the Temple to coordinate the counter assault, Ti was dispatched to protect the Chancellor. Meeting up with Master Stass Allie, the Jedi searched the Republic Executive Building and the Senate Building for Palpatine with no success. As the massive battle increased in intensity in the skies of Coruscant, the Senate was in the process of evacuating. Drilling several Senators for information on the Chancellor's location, the two Jedi were directed back to 500 Republica. In the Chancellor's chambers, Ti and Allie joined with fellow Masters Foul Moudama, Roron Corobb, Roth-Del Masona, and B'ink Utrila in demanding that the Chancellor evacuate to the Sah'c District shelters. As he lectured the Jedi and his advisers on his symbolic importance to the Republic and his ensured safety because of his position, General Grievous and several MagnaGuards infiltrated the suite and attempted to capture the Republic's leader.23 Fleeing the room with the Chancellor while clone troops and senate guards stalled Grievous, the Jedi descended through the Tower, reaching the lower level mag-train station where they joined up with Masters Windu and Kit Fisto. Safely on board with the Chancellor, Windu and Fisto were able to destroy the MagnaGuards and dislodge Grievous from the train. Grievous was not destroyed however, commandeering a Republic gunship to chase down the train. The Jedi, believing themselves to be in the clear, arrived at the bunker's turbolift station and bid Master's Windu and Fisto farewell. While the four Jedi protectors escorted the Chancellor to the bunker, Ti stayed behind in the tunnel to hold off dozens of oncoming Magna Guards. As Moudama, Masona, Utrila, and Corobb escorted the Chancellor down the lift, Ti and Allie were forced to stay behind to engage the newly caught-up Grievous. Opening fire on the Jedi, the Kaleesh General cut down the clone escort and bypassed the unconscious Jedi. Descending into the bunker, Grievous slaughtered the Chancellor's four Jedi bodyguards and captured the man, retreating with his prize back to his ship.23 Shaak Ti fights a MagnaGuard in a Coruscant mag-lev train station. A battle-weary Ti confronted Grievous as he fled, but was too weak to defeat him. After a brief spar she was subdued quickly. Gripping her by the throat and arms Grievous took her lightsaber as a trophy and trussed the Togruta in a stun-net so that she could tell anyone who found her what had happened. When Windu and Fisto discovered the dead Jedi and heard Ti's tale, they sent her back to the Temple to recover as they chased Grievous into space.23 "Anakin, should your place not be here, to help with our forces, if Palpatine retaliates?" ―Shaak Tisrc After her recovery, Shaak Ti was able to sit in on the meeting of the High Council that saw the acceptance of Jedi Skywalker's appointment to the august body to replace Even Piell. Over the course of several days, the Council decided it was time to remove the Chancellor from office; as both Grievous and Count Dooku had been killed. As Master Windu left the Temple with three other Council members, Ti was appointed to join Gatemaster Jurokk in the defense of the ancient edifice and the children living within. As all senior Padawans and Knights were armed and the Temple secured, Ti took to meditating outside the entry door to the hangars in the High Council Tower. Interrupting her trance, Jedi Skywalker demanded that she let him pass into the hangars so that he could travel to the Chancellor's office. Believing that he intended to help Windu defeat the Sith, Ti let him pass before retiring to her quarters. Within the next hour, Ti felt a terrible shutter in the Force and began to prepare for an assault by the Sith.24 Defending the Jedi TempleEdit Unknown to Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar had been killed by Darth Sidious who had also seduced Anakin to the dark side of the force and had become Darth Vader. As the 501st Legion of the Grand Army of the Republic, led by Darth Vader, descended on the Temple, Ti rallied her fellow Jedi in an attempt to repulse the Sith and his minions. At one point Ti engaged Vader in a fierce duel. Despite her great skill as a fighter she was unable to defeat him along with the entire 501st Legion but she managed to disorientate Vader and escaped. Fighting valiantly alongside her peers, Ti quickly realized that she could not prevent the fall of the Temple. Rushing to the hangars, the Councilor began a mass evacuation. Aided by Temple employees and other Jedi, Ti ensured that many Initiates, Padawans, Knights, and Masters made their way into the bowels of Coruscant before she reluctantly made her own escape.25 Great Jedi Purge and Exile on FeluciaEdit "Vader's assassin… Are you prepared to meet your fate?" ―Shaak Ti — (audio)Listen (file info)src Fleeing Coruscant, Shaak Ti wandered the galaxy in search of survivors of Order 66. Shaak Ti had become one of the last known members of the Jedi High Council to survive the order, the only others being Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and technically Anakin Skywalker as Darth Vader. Stumbling upon the orphaned Padawan Maris Brood, Ti sensed that the Zabrak woman was dangerously close to succumbing to the dark side and encouraged her to join Ti in exile so that together they could heal and carry on the Jedi traditions in solitude.6 They ultimately settled on Felucia, where Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee were shot down, and made contact with the native Force-sensitive Jungle Felucians. Shaak Ti trained both Maris and the natives in the ways of the light side of the Force so as to preserve the teachings of the Jedi Order and prepare for an unavoiable confrontation with the Sith. Shaak Ti confronts Starkiller. After years of leadership on Felucia, Ti finally saw that the time for training was over: Darth Vader had dispatched his apprentice Starkiller to kill her and overthrow her control of Felucia. Warning her people that the time had come to confront the Sith, a party of Jungle Felucians ambushed Starkiller as he touched down on the planet, slowing him down as he mowed through their villages in search of Ti. As the assassin approached on foot, Ti sent Brood into the wilderness to hide, wary of the influence of the dark side on the girl. Riding on the shoulders of an elder rancor, Ti made her way to the Ancient Abyss, a place of sacrifice for the Jungle Felucians for many millennia. Waiting in meditation as the assassin drew closer, Ti stood to solemnly confront the boy, saddened by Vader's manipulation of him.6 Duel with the SithEdit "Poor boy. The Sith always betray one another. But I’m sure you’ll learn that soon enough." ―Shaak Ti to Starkiller, and her last words — (audio)Listen (file info)src As Starkiller entered the Ancient Abyss, Ti welcomed the boy as the sarlacc that lived in the heart of the Abyss grabbed Shaak Ti's Rancor mount and drew it into its maw. Standing alone to confront the assassin, they engaged each other first with a test of their respective Force abilities. Batting aside each of the Sith's telekinetic attacks with ease, Ti attacked him using swift strikes with her lightsaber. Using the force to cause the Sith to fall to the ground, Ti called upon her people to attack the boy while he was vulnerable. Defeating the warriors one-by-one, Ti lured the boy deeper into the Abyss. Shaak Ti's mastery over the sarlacc became evident as she commanded it to slam its massive tentacles down around Starkiller. As their lightsaber duel intensified, Starkiller was having difficulty keeping up with the Master Jedi's strikes, barely countering them. Throughout their duel, Shaak Ti told the boy that Vader was only using him and he should turn to the light side of the force. As their duel took them up into the tentacles of the sarlacc, Starkiller was forced off as the sarlacc attacked him. While he was on the ground Ti ran along the tentacle intent to kill. However, Starkiller turned around at the last minute and was able to catch Ti off balance and ravage her body with Force lightning. He then electrified the tentacles of the sarlacc which flung Shaak Ti high into the air, falling hard to the ground, a mortally injured Ti began to utter prophecy, foretelling that Starkiller would be betrayed by his Sith masters should he remain on his current path. With that, Ti purposefully flung herself into the mighty sarlacc's pit, her body engulfed by a blinding blue light.2 Shaak Ti in combat against Marek, 3 BBY. LegacyEdit With Shaak Ti dead, the environment of Felucia slipped swiftly into darkness. Holding back the dark side for so long, the dam broke as she died, plunging the Felucians and their shamans into madness. The flora and fauna of the world became more hostile, aggressive, and twisted by the dark side. Maris Brood was not able to help keep the world stable as she was seduced by anger and fell into a crazed mania, losing herself in the jungle. When Starkiller was betrayed by his master per Ti's prophecy he began to seek out answers to his many questions. Meanwhile, Senator Bail Organa sought out Ti for aide in rescuing his daughter, Leia Organa. Arriving on the planet, Organa was captured by Brood and taken to an abandoned Felucian village where she was determined to hold him as ransom against the Imperials. Starkiller arrived to confront Brood soon after, sparing her life out of pity and regret for killing Shaak Ti.6 Shortly before her death, on the junk world of Raxus Prime, Ti's former colleague Kazdan Paratus had descended into insanity. Crafting a massive replica of the Coruscant Jedi Temple out of junk, Paratus built a junk puppet of the entire High Council, including the still living Master Ti. When Starkiller was sent to kill the Jedi droid maker, the puppet was defeated after a brief encounter with the Sith assassin. Again on Raxus Prime, a year following her death, the training droid PROXY holographically took her form in a duel against his master.6 "A tragic ending of a gallant warrior, no doubt." ―Grievoussrc Shaak Ti dies at the hands of Grievous. Shaak Ti had two different death scenes at various stages of Revenge of the Sith's development, but they were both deleted and confirmed by Star Wars Insider 87 that neither scene was canonical, and that she was still alive at the end of Revenge of the Sith as Shaak Ti is later seen alive in hologram form during a Jedi Council meeting. This was later reinforced by her appearance in the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed.1 The first version of her death was leaked to many Star Wars fan sites and described in the Hyperspace article "Into The Fuel Chamber" and the book The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith. In various forms of this scene, General Grievous ignited a lightsaber through her heart on the Invisible Hand with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi looking on. This was George Lucas' original idea, and appeared in storyboards and early drafts of the screenplay. In fact, this scene was completed and included on the DVD release of Revenge of the Sith, but is to be regarded as non-canon. When it was planned for her to die aboard the Invisible Hand, her seat on the Council was going to be given to Tsui Choi, an Expanded Universe Jedi.1 Originally the Revenge of the Sith Shaak Ti action figure had a hole in its chest all the way through its back, to reflect this death; in the final released version it was filled in. Fan-made mash-up representing Shaak Ti's death, this time performed by Darth Vader. Another version, which was scripted, and shown in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, moved Shaak Ti's death to the Jedi Temple. Here, Darth Vader walks into her room, finds her meditating, and stabs her in the back, but in LEGO Star Wars, he cuts her head off then in half. This scene was deleted from the film, though she is still described as in meditation during the Jedi Temple assault according to the novelization. Though not described first-hand, Vader asks the Gate Master Jurokk where Shaak Ti is. Escape from DaguEdit Shaak Ti was originally slated to be the star of a novel called Escape from Dagu which was completed but never released. The novel, written by William C. Dietz, was scraped in favor of Yoda: Dark Rendezvous, due to Yoda's greater public appeal. However, Shaak Ti's mission and her confrontation with the Dark Jedi Artel Darc were referenced in the Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22 and The Official Star Wars Fact File 116, canonizing at least the basic plot of the story. The Force UnleashedEdit In the N-Gage/iPhone version of The Force Unleashed, Shaak Ti's death is portrayed differently. During her duel with Starkiller, she calls upon Felucia's plants to fight him. When Ti charges in attack herself, Starkiller uses the Force to make a Felucian carnivorous plant attack her. After several such attacks, Ti is killed. "Shaak Ti was unique." ―Juno Eclipsesrc Shaak Ti given special recognition by Chancellor Palpatine. A powerful Togruta female, Master Shaak Ti's nature was notable different from her heritage at times. A communal species, Ti was highly independent and preferred to operate alone. To this end, Master Ti's training methods differed from the standard procedures of the Order, taking her students to her homeworld for training in seclusion. While the High Council permitted this method, both of Ti's Padawan suffered from their lack of experience, dying not long after they were knighted. With a subtle sense of humor, Master Ti sometimes seemed cold and unfeeling; something that was not helped by her naturally pointed teeth which, when bared, appeared as a sinister snarl. Naturally patterned to blend into the wilds of Shili, Shaak Ti was capable of stealing up behind an opponent or adversary and catching them unawares.5 Despite being trained as a Jedi Consular, Ti's reputation with a lightsaber was well known throughout the Order. Regardless of her reputation, Ti remained humble and preferred to spar with words rather than her lightsaber. Reflective and contemplative, Ti was deeply troubled throughout the Clone Wars, as she was unable to properly reflect on the Order's place in the conflict. Indeed, while a member of the High Council, Ti was often quiet, reflecting on the words of her peers and occasionally interjecting a few soft words into the discussion. On the matter of Anakin Skywalker, Ti was in the minority when she voiced doubt in the young Human's nature and his readiness to be a Knight. She was thus overruled by the other Masters, though she held close to her opinion.5 When the war was ended and the Republic and the Jedi Order collapsed at the feet of the new Galactic Empire, Ti exiled herself, fading away amongst the stars and biding her time until she could act out against the Sith. Remaining active in her role of peacekeeper, Master Ti resided on Felucia as Chieftain of the Felucians and guardian of the distraught Padawan Maris Brood. For nearly two decades Ti trained the Felucians and tempered their dark side nature. Training them to repel the Empire, Ti believed that her destiny had not yet been fulfilled, and that only the guidance of the Force, not her own desire to strike back at the Empire, was the true path to success.6 Powers and abilitiesEdit Shaak Ti's lightsaber. Regarded as a Master of legendary power and strength in the Force, Shaak Ti was a humble woman whose preference for negotiations did not detract from her prowess with a lightsaber. A natural fighter, Ti preferred to focus her energies into the studies of a Jedi Consular, focusing in the fields of diplomacy and healing.5 One of Ti's greatest gifts was her ability to commune with nature more deeply then most Jedi of the era. Able to control fauna and direct them with her will, she coupled this with the Consitor Sato technique, which enabled her to alter the environment.6 Shaak Ti in Makashi's opening stance. Aside from her mastery of the Force, Shaak Ti was well versed in several forms of lightsaber combat. Considered one of the finest swordswomen of the era, her colleagues regarded her as one of the most cunning warriors of the day. A practitioner of both the Makashi and Ataru forms, Ti was described as being incredibly gracefully, a trait that was amplified by her exotic pigmentation and coloring. While Ti preferred these two forms, she was well trained in all of the standard forms, utilizing the Niman/Jar'Kai techniques during the Great Jedi Purge and wielding dual blades. Infusing her weapon with the Force, she would throw her enemy off their feet by plunging her sabers into the ground and sending Force tremors through the soil.6 Easily fighting in crowds, Ti was aided in clearly perceiving her surroundings by the hollow spaces in her cranial horns, or montrals. Gathering information ultrasonically, they allowing her to speed up her movements faster and with more accuracy then most other Jedi.1